From Father to Son (vignette)
by Luney
Summary: While taking care of his newborn son Ben, Luke decides to tell him about his own father, unaware of his ghostly visitor...


Summary: While taking care of his newborn son Ben, Luke decides to tell him about his own father, unaware of his ghostly visitor...  
  
From Father to Son  
  
  
  
"Father please!" Luke cried out to his father as burning lightning lanced out at him from Palpatine's fingers. Luke pounded the floor but could strangely feel no pain. He could sense the conflict in his father as he looked from him to Palpatine, his Master. Off in the distance Luke could hear a tiny baby crying as Darth Vader lifted Palpatine and threw him down the reactor core. Luke heard him scream then was suddenly in a dark bedroom. Luke started wondering where he was for a second, but the sound of even breathing next to him reminded him of where he was and what time it was. The baby, his baby, was crying louder, and he noticed Mara stir. Luke leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. "I'll take care of it."  
  
"Thanks," Mara mumbled back and rolled over again as Luke slipped out from beneath the covers. He padded over to his sons cradle and smiled down at him. Ever since Ben had been born two days ago, Luke had been having dreams of his father. It made sense, he guessed although he wished he could be like most people, who have their fathers' advice to follow. Luke wondered what advice his father would have for him, if he had any at all. Luke stroked his son's cheeks and whispered, "Hello there."  
  
Ben stopped crying for a moment and blinked his blue eyes. Then his face scrunched up and he let out another wail. Luke laughed lightly and lifted his baby into his arms. "All right, all right, I get it. You're hungry?" He got another wail in response. Luke grinned and patted his son's back as he left the bedroom and went over to the food prep unit. He made a bottle single- handedly, then sat down on a rocking chair in the sitting room and cradled little Ben in his right arm and started feeding him. He looked down at the tiny life in his arms and smiled at what he and Mara had created. His son was beautiful, he'd loved him since he first felt him kick while in Mara's stomach. He had been nearly giddy the first time he saw him and held him in his arms.  
  
  
  
Luke's mind wandered back to his father, and wondered if he would have felt the same about him and Leia, if he had been there at their birth. Luke looked down at his son as he sucked hungrily on his bottle. "I hope I can be a good father to you."  
  
Almost directly ahead of Luke, Anakin Skywalker materialized. While his presence was there, Luke would not be able to see or hear him, but Ben would. The veil of life and death was thin for babies. Although Luke could not hear or see him, he said, " You'll make a wonderful father Luke."  
  
Luke cocked his head uncertainly, almost as if he'd heard him, then looked down at the baby in his arms. "How would you like to hear about my father?" he asked.  
  
Ben sucked harder almost as if he understood, and Luke's smile broadened. "I'll take that as a yes." Luke's eyes took on a faraway look. "Growing up, my father was a hero to me. I had always thought he was a navigator for a space freighter, until I met Obi-Wan Kenobi. When he told me my father was a Jedi Knight, he became a legend to me. A good man I should try to be like."  
  
"Because of you, Luke I am that man again." Anakin said, folding his hands behind his back.  
  
Luke looked around again, shook his head focused his attention back on his son. Ben however, turned his eyes towards Anakin and stared at him. Anakin smiled at his grandson, Luke probably would have looked like that when he was a baby. Anakin frowned, how he wished he could turn back time and undo what he'd done. If not for anything but to have been a better father to his children. The kind of father he knew Luke would be.  
  
"But when I found out who my father really was, I was devastated." Luke said, his eyes almost misting over.  
  
"When I found out you were my son, I was thrilled. But for the wrong reasons." Anakin commented.  
  
"Soon though, my devastation grew into a fierce determination. I knew he had good in him, and I wanted to turn him back," Luke said, a faraway look coming back into his eyes.  
  
"My elation grew into an obsession, I could feel the darkness in you. I had to exploit it, I had to have you by my side," Anakin said, then shook his head sadly. "I was wrong, terribly wrong."  
  
"I was right about him you know, there was good in him. It almost cost me my life to bring it out," Luke said softly, not even noticing that his baby had fallen asleep in his arms, he was so lost in his memories.  
  
"When I saw you wriggling in pain and call out for me, I *had* to step in. The light took over me Luke, it thrived on my love for you," Anakin said, floating behind Luke and placing his hands on his shoulders, even though he could not really touch his son.  
  
Luke stiffened as if he felt it, but once again shrugged that thought away. "He saved my life," Luke said almost as softly as a whisper.  
  
"No Luke, you saved my life. By fighting the darkness within you, you fought the darkness in me. You saved my spirit, my heart, the only things that matter. And on the side, you saved the Galaxy. You will be a hero and a great father to your son, it is your destiny."  
  
This time Luke looked towards the sound of Anakin's voice. "Father? You're here, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes son, I am here." Anakin replied.  
  
"I keep almost hearing your voice, I can feel your presence," Luke said. "Can you show yourself to me?" Luke asked tentatively.  
  
"Things have changed Luke.." Anakin said loudly, using the Force to project this into Luke's mind.  
  
Luke shook his head. "Father, can't I look on you, with my own eyes? Just one more time?"  
  
Anakin's heart went out to his son, and in that moment, he felt it would be all right. "I am right behind you, Luke," he said.  
  
Luke looked behind him and smiled. His father stood there, a proud smile on his face. Luke couldn't help but return it. "I love you, Father. I never got the chance to say that to you. Not to your face."  
  
"And I love you, Luke I have ever since I first learned of you," Anakin said, then felt himself going. "I have to go now. You will make a wonderful father Luke, the kind of father I wish I could have been to you and your sister."  
  
Luke nodded, tears misting his eyes. "Thank you."  
  
"Remember I will always be with you," Anakin said, his voice trailing as he disappeared.  
  
"I will." Luke promised, then noticed his son sleeping in his arms. He smiled stood up and walked back to his room. He would be the father his father knew he would be. 


End file.
